Lost
by sinchiseven
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain? Bagaimana jika sahabat dan orang yang kau sukai saling mencintai? A kankah kamu mengalah, atau malah mempertahankan cintamu?RnR please.


_Drrrrrt, drrrrrt, drrrrt..._

From : Sai

Heh babi

"Haha, Sai buang buang pulsa saja," kata Ino -sang pemilik hp- begitu melihat pesan masuk di HPnya.

To : Sai

Hoh orang aneh

* * *

Ya, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari antara Sai dan Ino saat di malam hari. Mereka biasa menghabiskan pulsa mereka dengan bersmsan. Kadang mereka hanya ngobrol ngobrol masalah tidak penting, yang menurut orang sangat buang-buang waktu. Tapi untuk Ino, kebiasaan ini merupakan kebiasaan yang sangat mengasyikan. Dan ketika Sai lama membalas sms, Ino bisa uring-uringan sendiri. Mungkinkah cinta tumbuh dihati Ino?

* * *

**_Seminggu kemudian..._**

"TenTen, kamu tahu. Rasanya aku menyukai Sai. " akhirnya Ino mengakui perasaan yang ia pendam untuk Sai kepada sahabat terdekatnya saat mereka sedang makan dikantin.

"Apa? Sai? Bukannya kamu menyukai Sasuke?" tanya TenTen heran. Bagaimana tidak, sebulan yang lalu temennya masih membicarakan Sasuke dengan menggebu-gebu. Dan sekarang tiba tiba saja bercerita tentang Sai. Walaupun untuk TenTen ini merupakan hal biasa. Karena Ino dengan mudahnya tertarik dengan seseorang. Terlebih jika orang itu memiliki standard muka diatas rata-rata. Tapi Sai? Membayangkannya saja TenTen tidak pernah.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kalau dengan Sasuke aku hanya mengaguminya. Hanya karna ketampanannya dan kepintarannya. Sementara Sai, aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku berdebar tiap kali kami mengobrol," kata Ino sambil senyum malu malu.

"Ah Inoooo. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya! Akhirnya kamu mulai bisa benar-benar menyukai Sai. Dan bukannya hanya mengagguminya," kata TenTen sambil memeluk Ino.

"Semoga dia orang yang tepat ya Ten," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Semoga. Dan semoga cintamu ini terbalas Ino," doa TenTen dengan sepenuh hati.

"Amien." jawab Ino lalu kembali membayangkan Sai dan segala perhatiannya.

* * *

**_Sebulan kemudian..._**

_Kring... kriiing... kriiiing..._

"Hallo bisa bicara dengan Ino?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Maaf, ini siapa?" tanya Ino kepada si penelfon.

"Hai Ino! Aku Sakura. Kamu lagi apa? Aku bosan sekali nih" Sakura langsung bicara dengan hebohnya ketika dia tahu yang mengangkat adalah Ino. Sakura sendiri adalah teman dekat Ino dan Sai di kelas. Dan biasanya Sakura dan Ino suka berbagi cerita.

"Hah kamu Sakura. Dasar pengganggu haha. Ada apa? Pasti mau curhat," tebak Ino.

"Sok tau kamu! Eh, sekarang kamu lagi ngga suka siapa siapa kan?" Sakura langsung to the point dengan tujuannya menelpon Ino.

"Mmmm, tidak juga. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Ino.

"Ngga apa-apa. Kalo kamu ditembak seseorang bagaimana? Mau ngga?" tanya Sakura.

"Tergantung lah siapa. Kalo semacam Shikamaru aku sih ngga mau. Ntar ditinggal tidur mulu lagi." Jawab Ino sambil bergurau.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah? Sai? Mmmm, aku ngga tau. Mau ngga ya. Bingung haha," tiba-tiba kegugupan melanda Ino saat ditanya seperti itu oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa ngga mau?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Abis dia aneh sih haha," gurau Ino.

"Iya sih, tapi kan dia baik. Eh, menurut kamu dia baik kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Baik sih. Memangnya kenapa sih? Kok jadi ngomongin dia?" tanya Ino.

"Ngga apa-apa sih. Eh, udah dulu ya. Ayahku mau make telefonnya. Bye Ino"

"Bye Sakura" lalu Ino pun menutup telefonnya.

* * *

**Ino POV**

Ada apa ya, kok tiba-tiba saja Sakura menanyakan hal itu ke aku. Apa jangan-jangan Sai menyukaiku? Ah tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh geer begini! Nanti kalo ternyata aku salah perkiraan dan sudah terlanjur suka kan aku juga yang sakit hati.

Tapi semoga saja seperti itu. Tidak ada salahnya kan berharap? Asal jangan terlalu melambungkan harapan itu saja.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**_2 Minggu kemudian..._**

_Drrrrt, drrrrt, drrrrt..._

From : Sai

Ino, I miss someone

"Hah Sai kangen dengan seseorang? Siapa ya? Sepertinya bukan aku. Tadi kan kami sudah bertemu di sekolah," kata Ino setelah membaca sms dari Sai.

To : Sai

Whoooo?

_Drrrrt, drrrrt, drrrt..._

From : Sai

Sakura

* * *

**POV Ino**

Apa? Apa aku salah baca? Atau ini benar benar kenyataan? Kenapa hati ini sakit? Kenapa muka ini seperti ditampar? Kenapa aku susah untuk menghirup nafas? Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya aku biasa saja? Bukankah harusnya aku tidak boleh sakit hati? Ya Tuhan tolong hamba.

Kenapa air mata ini jatuh Tuhan? Aku tidak mau sakit hati. Tidak lagi. Bagaimana bisa, Sakura yang kuanggap sahabat bisa melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Apa ini salahku yang terlalu berharap? Ya Tuhan kuatkan hamba.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**_5 hari kemudian..._**

"Hai Ino", sapa seseorang begitu Ino duduk di bangku kelasnya.

"Eh, hai Sai. Ada apa?" dada Ino berdebar dengan kerasnya begitu Sai duduk dibangku sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan Sakura," kata Sai sambil menopang dagu.

Ino diam beberapa saat lalu bertanya, "Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang diusahakan sebiasa mungkin.

"Dia susah dimengerti. Terlalu sensitif. Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghadapinnya," jawab Sai sambil merenung.

"Ayolah Sai. Kau harus banyak bersabar. Jangan pantang menyerah."

* * *

**Ino POV**

Bodoh. Kenapa aku malah menyemangatinya? Kenapa aku malah terdengar mendukung dia? Bodohnya aku.

Dan lebih bodohnya, kenapa aku tidak bisa membenci Sai dan Sakura? Kenapa aku menganggap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Atau memang tidak terjadi apa-apa? Apa ini hanya ada di dalam mimpiku, otakku, pikiranku?

Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Ya, yang terbaik untukku, Sai dan Sakura. Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengalah. Mungkin ini aku yang terlalu berharap. Berharap dan hanyut dalam sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Yang malah membuatku terluka,

Biarlah ini kuanggap sebagai pelajaran.

* * *

Haaah, maaf ceritanya jelek paraaaaaaaaaaah. Hanya lagi stress dan ngga tau mau ngapain. Stress pokoknya! Dan yak tolong review sekalian dong yang baik, yang ganteng, yang cantik. Yayaya? Kasih masukan tentang cerita atau tanda bacanya juga boleh. Butuh saran lah. Ino yang bodoh? Sakura yang tidak salah? Apa Sai yang playboy?

Ok, one shoot pertama, jadi kalu jelek tolong dimaafkan :3


End file.
